


The Monsters Out There

by Natalienostalgic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BPD, Blood and Gore, Dark Tony Stark, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mental Health Issues, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Era, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Schizophrenia, Smut, dark bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalienostalgic/pseuds/Natalienostalgic
Summary: After running away with your newborn daughter to leave behind the life of sex work you were forced into 3 years ago, you’re rescued by an oddly mysterious man named James Barnes who offers you shelter at his home; and though it all sounds like a blessing, you begin to think that James may be more dangerous than the monsters you were trying to escape.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say that I do NOT view all people with mental disorders as violent individuals. This story is just in the view of what a person with a mental disorder and violent tendencies looks like. I did all my research on them.

**  
  
**

**Mama (34)  
** **WandaWoman (28)  
** **Petey Parker (54)  
  
**

 **Petey Parker:** _Y/N, I’m worried about you…_

 **WandaWoman:** _Where are you? Your mom says you’re nowhere to be found. Please call me._

 **Mama:** _Answer my calls!_

You sighed as you scrolled through your call log and messages. You had dozens from your worried family and friends; well, your _two_ friends. Wanda and Peter, the only friends your mother allowed you to be around. Anyone else was too ‘unfitting’ and ‘immoral’ to be your friend.

Your mom was a Christian extremist. She practically sheltered you from everything, and anyone she thought would corrupt you. You felt like Carrie without the abuse, and bullying. Just in the sense of the manic religious mother shielding you from everything. It drove you crazy, it drove you to seek attention online.

That’s how you met Tony. He was 18, he was sweet, and he was charming. You met him a year ago on Facebook when you were 16 years old and he was 17. Over the year you had gotten close with him, you told him everything and he listened. You were in love.

The only problem was that Tony didn’t live near you. He lived in New York, and every time you confided in him about your mother he’d offer to buy you a ticket to run away and be with him. You always rejected the offer. You loved Tony, but did you have the courage to run away from home? Not at all.

No one knew about Tony. Not even Wanda and Peter, and you told those two everything. Not that you didn’t trust your best friends, it was more that you knew they would tell you how dangerous it was to be talking to a boy online and try to convince you to drop him.

You couldn’t drop Tony even if you tried. You were head over heels for him, he was your rock, and you’d do anything for him; that’s why you were currently sitting on an airplane with all your clothes shoved into a duffel bag under your seat, waiting for your plane to depart. You had finally given in to Tony begging you to live with him in New York. You packed all your clothes last night, and left for the airport in a cab this morning.

You left no note, you sent no goodbye texts. Just gone with the wind.

The pilot spoke over the intercom, informing the passengers that they were preparing for takeoff. You took a deep breath, your nerves getting to you. You were on a plane preparing for a 3 hour flight to meet the love of your life. There was no going back now. You powered off your phone, not wanting the missed calls and messages to guilt you.

You wanted this, you wanted Tony.

More than anything…

–––

You sat alone at a booth in ‘Mike’s Diner Of Brooklyn’, waiting for Tony. You’d told the waiter several times that you were waiting for someone, but accepted a glass of water to at least sip on while you waited. You’d been sitting at the diner for 30 minutes, starting to think Tony wouldn’t show.

All in all though, you were amazed by how crowded New York was. You lived in Texas, which was pretty crowded too… when you went to cities like Houston and Dallas. You lived in Salado, which is a small town in Texas.

20 more minutes had passed, you looked down at your phone, checking to see if Tony sent you a text, but he didn’t. Sighing, you figured that maybe he wasn’t coming. You were stupid to think this would be some romantic fairy tale of a prince taking you away from your awful life.

“Y/N?” A voice says behind you. You turned your head, coming face to face with an older man. **_Way_ ** older than 18.

“Tony?”

Tony smiled, walking to the other side of the booth and sitting in the seat across from you. He took his sunglasses off, letting it hang to his shirt by the temples. You were silent as you stared at Tony. He looked like his picture… but an older version. It then dawned on you that he used pictures of himself when he was younger.

“God, you’re even more beautiful in person.” Tony complimented. You were too dumbfounded to even reply to his comment. “You’re not 18 years old…” you stated, causing a low sigh to slip past Tony’s lips. He had expected this reaction from you.

“No. I’m not 18 years old. I’m 44.”

You scoffed, shaking your head at how he could say that in such a collected manner. “Why would you lie to me, Tony?”

Tony awkwardly scratched the patch of hair under his chin. “I knew you’d never give me the time of day if I told you I was older. I mean, at least the pictures were actually me.” He joked, but you were in no mood for joking. You were pissed. No, you were beyond pissed; you were livid.

“From when?! 19-fucking-50?!” You raised your voice. Everyone in the diner stared at the two of you, and Tony shushed you. “Okay, now you’re just trying to hurt my feelings,”

You buried your face in the palm of your hands, not wanting to even look at his face anymore. It’s not that Tony wasn’t a handsome man, he was very attractive. It’s just not who you truly were talking to. You knew Tony Irons, 18 years old, attending NYU. Not Tony Irons, 44 years old, hasn’t been in school in years!

“Y/N, I’m sorry I lied about my age, I’ll own up to that. But I didn’t lie about loving you and wanting to take care of you.” His voice was soft, reminding you of how sweet Tony is. You wiped away the little tears that escaped your watering eyes, and looked up at him. “How can I believe anything you say when I don’t even know the real Tony Irons?”

Tony suddenly cleared his throat. “Stark.” He corrected you. You threw your hands up. “Oh my god, your last name isn’t even Irons?” You laughed in disbelief. “I can’t believe this, but then again I can. This is what I get for accepting random guys on the internet. I left home for you.”

“I know,” Tony reached across the table, taking your hands in his, which for whatever reason, you didn’t reject. “I know you did, and I’m so grateful for that. You deserve the world, and I can give it to you. I want to take care of you, Y/N.”

You let out a long exasperated sigh as you thought over his words. You know? Despite all of this, it was still Tony. He’s been there for you through a lot of your lowest moments. And as crazy as it sounds, you loved him. Plus, you were already here in New York. You couldn’t turn back around now.

“Tony, please just… promise me there will be no more surprises from here on out.”

“I promise, princess.”

You couldn’t fight your toothy grin as he said the familiar pet name. He always called you princess. It made your heart flutter to hear it in person. “Good. Now can we eat? I’ve been on a plane for 3 hours and I’m starving.” You giggled, which made Tony laugh. “Of course, princess. I’m buying.” He offered, and you didn’t protest. You didn’t have a lot of money on you anyway. You spent most of it on cabs today.

“After this you should show me around Brooklyn. This is my first time in New York, y’know.”

Tony smirked, rubbing his thumbs over the back of your hands.“Oh baby, I’m gonna show you all the wonders of Brooklyn. I have plans I’ve been dying to do for a while now.”


	2. Chapter 2

_**3 years later...**_

Heavy raindrops pelted your skin as you ran down the empty streets of Brooklyn, a sobbing newborn wrapped in a dirty towel in your arms. Heaven knows what the towel was covered in. Your bare feet splashed into a puddle of water on the ground.

“Help!” You screamed, hoping someone would hear your cries. “Someone help me!” You spotted a couple walking with an umbrella over their heads, you approached them, begging for help, but they ignored you and kept on their way. People didn’t get into other‘s business in New York. That’s how it goes, you never knew what you were getting yourself involved with. As messed up as it sounds, it was usually in your best interest to ignore.

You passed a phone booth, but couldn’t stop to use it given you had no change on you whatsoever. You were screwed in every essence of the word. The sound of hefty footsteps pounded the ground not too far behind you.

_Oh god…  
_ _They’re coming! They’re coming! They’re coming!_

Your mind raced like you were on a track field. You rounded the corner of a tall building, stopping to look for where you’d go next. But face it, there was nowhere to run, nowhere to go. You were completely out of your element. You felt like waving your flag in surrender at this point. It was freezing due to the rain, you were wearing only a thin white nightgown, and you worried for the health of the infant in your arms.

You stared down at the crying baby, both of you soaking wet. She was so tiny, so innocent, so pure. Undeserving to any of the horror that was to come of her life if you didn’t leave. You couldn’t throw up the white flag, not when you had something to lose. You had to keep going. Didn’t matter where you went, you just had to keep going. For her.

Before you even started running again, a hand covered your mouth and pulled you into the dark alleyway beside you. You let out a scream, but it was muffled. You struggled against your captor, their arm strongly wrapped around your waist as your back was pressed to their chest.

“Shhh,” The man whispered in your ear. “I’m trying to help you. Calm down,” His breath reeked of beer and cigarettes. You complied, seeing as you had no other alternative, and calmed yourself down. The sound of footsteps were nearby. The newborn in your arms sobbed loudly, surely bound to give away your hiding spot. “You need to shut that fuckin’ kid up.” The man said in a warning tone.

Your hand quickly covered up her mouth, drowning out her cries to the best of your abilities. It made your heart hurt to have to do so. “I thought I heard crying this way.” A voice sounded next to the alleyway. You immediately recognized it as Clint’s voice. “She couldn’t have gone too far, man.” That was Rhodey.

“Let’s hope not, or Tony is gonna fuck us up big time.”

“Let’s check down this way.”

The two men kept straight, running past the alley. Once the coast was clear, the man removed his hand, and you removed yours from the baby. “Alright, they’re gone. Follow me.” The man said, not giving you room to protest as he pulled you further down the alley by your arm. You didn’t want to go anywhere with him. You didn’t know him, you didn’t trust him. You didn’t trust any man.

The rain had calmed a bit, turning into drizzles.“God, you need to shut that fucker up.” The man growled as your child continued to cry. You scowled, but said nothing. What the hell did he expect? She’s literally a newborn baby that’s cold, and no doubt going to run a fever.

As the two of you made it out of the alley, you were no longer keen on following this man. You didn’t even know where he was taking you. You pulled your arm away from him, and stopped walking. He looked back at you, his facial expression was unreadable in the dead of night.

“Thanks for the help, truly. But I can handle myself from here. If you could just point me in the direction of the closest police–”

“It’s miles from here, you’ll never make it on foot without those clowns finding you,” He cut you off. “My place is just down the way a bit. I could take you there.” You shook your head, backing away from him. There was no way you were letting this stranger take you to his house.

“I’m not going to your house. I don’t even know you.”

He scoffed. “There’s only so far my generosity can go, sweetheart, and it’s reaching its limit. I heard you screaming for help, so here I am,” He threw his arms out. “You got a damn baby in your arms. Cold, and wet. It’ll die out here if you don’t put aside the fucking pride and just follow me.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat, contemplating. He did save you, and you were out of options as far as where you’d go. What else could you do? Any longer out here would be your daughter’s death. “O-okay… I’ll go with you.” 

“Good girl.” He grabbed your arm again and pulled you along. The two of you walked in silence, minus the mewling baby that he just wouldn’t shut the fuck up about. He’s clearly never been around kids a day in his life 

“We’re here.” He said dryly. Your face contorted at the shabby-looking house, surrounded by a gate. It was small, at least as far as the outside goes; it looked like a trap house in every way possible. There were two windows in the front. One at the bottom, one at the top, so there had to be an upstairs. It sat between two bigger houses, much nicer than this one. There was untrimmed grass all around. You’d damn near believe this shit was abandoned.

You noticed a silver-black car parked beside the house. “Is that your car?” You asked him. “Yeah, it’s fucked right now.” He pushed open the gate, nodding his head for you to go ahead. You went through, walking up the 5 little steps that lead to the front door. There were two doors, actually. You didn’t know which one was the front door.

“It’s this one,” he pointed to the door with the window, pulling his keys out. “The other one is a storage room.”

He opened the door, and you were hit with the harsh smell of cigarettes. He gestured for you to go inside; you sighed, walking in and he followed you, closing the door. He switched on the lights and you got a look of the interior more clearly.

In the middle of the living room was a red leather couch, matched with a red leather sofa chair and a glass coffee table in the middle of the two. On top of it was a couple of porno magazines and Marlboro cigarette packs. There was a flat screen hanging on the wall, with a tv stand under it. It looked old and rugged. Definitely didn’t coordinate with the other stuff in the living room.

It wasn’t the cleanest down here, but it wasn’t as drastic as you expected it to look from the outside. Though, this was just the downstairs area. There was indeed an upstairs. There were empty beer bottles lying around, and from what you saw in the distance in the kitchen area, dirty dishes in the sink. This guy wasn’t a fan of cleaning up after himself. The neat freak in you just wanted to start throwing things away, and cleaning up.

“Not the cleanest, or the best looking place,” he walked past you towards the couch. “But beggars can’t be choosers.” He shrugged, plopping down. He grabbed the pack of Marlboro and pulled a cigarette from it, tossing it back onto the table. He put the cigarette in his mouth, letting it hang between his lips as he searched for a lighter in his jacket pockets.

Once he found it, he lit the cigarette and stuffed the lighter back into his pocket. You watched in silence as he took a long drag like he was smoking stress from his body. He released the smoke, then turned his full attention towards you. Now that you had some light, you could make out this mystery man’s appearance; to your full surprise… he was actually good looking.

He had a facial structure almost godlike, in your opinion, and a bit of stubble. His eyes were blue, and almost intoxicating if you stared at them long enough. His hair was long, shoulder length, dark brown and wet from the rain. “You gonna stand there and stare at me, or are you gonna sit down?” His gruff voice snapped you out of your trance.

“I um… I’m soaked.” You reminded him. He shrugged. “So am I,” He patted the empty spot beside him on the couch. “Sit.” You hesitated for a moment, wanting to sit on the sofa chair instead, but you didn’t want to be rude. You walked over, sitting down next to him. His arm rested behind you on the back of the couch as he continued to stare at you. Studying you. Analyzing you.

“What’s your name, girl?”

“Y/N.” You said simply, vaguely uncomfortable with how close he was sitting and how the smoke of his cigarette wafted your senses. “You got a last name?”

“Y/L/N.”

“My name’s James. James Barnes,” you nodded your head, not really knowing what to say, not that it mattered because he did all the talking. “How old are you? You look like a young thing.” His eyes raked over you.

“I’m 20.”

His tongue ran over his bottom lip. “Ah, so you are a little tyke,” he chuckled. “I’m 34,” You were shocked. He didn’t look 34. Maybe like 25-26, but 14 years older than you? He looked kinda young for his age. “So, little tyke, is that your baby?” He looked down at the now silent infant. You had almost forgotten all about her. She had been crying from the moment you escaped, the silence was relieving. You unwrapped her from the wet towel, checking her pulse to make sure she was asleep and not dead or anything.

James stood to his feet, leaving upstairs for a tick. When he came back down he had another towel in his hand and handed it to you. You uttered a quiet ‘thank you’, and wrapped her up into the new towel, holding her close as you attempted to keep her warm. You weren’t doing much help given you were wet and cold too.

“So,” he said getting back in his same position on the couch, invading your space anew. “Is that your baby?” He asked again. You sighed. “Yes.”

“You’re a little young to have a kid.”

You grimaced. You were a little young for a lot of things.“You from Brooklyn?” He proceeded to interrogate you. “No,”

You were irked by the persistent questions, the closeness, and the cigarette stench. “Can you put that thing out? It’s bad for newborns.” You stated.

He rolled his eyes like he’d heard that before. “The kid’ll be fine,” he disregarded your request, reaching forward to ash his cigarette on one of the porno magazines. “If you’re not from Brooklyn, what part of New York are you from?”

“I’m not from any part of New York. I’m from Texas.”

He was nonplussed. “Woah, Dorothy, you’re a long way from home,” he snickered at his own Wizard of Oz joke. “What brought you to New York?”

You didn’t reply, discomfited with his question. When you didn’t answer he began trying to play trivia. “College? A new start? Better opportunities? Did you run away from home? Did you come for a guy?”

You tensed up at the last two questions, which didn’t go unnoticed by the latter. “I see,” he smirked, taking another hit of his cigarette like he cracked the entire case. “You ran away from home for a guy, huh? Am I right?”

Your lip quivered, but you didn’t answer. “Is that his baby? Did you run away with his kid and he sent his goons after you? I heard them say the name Tony,”

You whimpered upon hearing the name, squeezing your eyes shut.

“Look, I saved your life back there. I don’t know what those guys would’ve done when they got you, but I sure as shit can guess it wouldn’t have been good. The least you could do is tell me what you’re running from.”

Did you want to tell your business to this man? You were unsure of his motives, and honestly his boldness, and the energy radiating off of him made you uneasy. You could tell he wasn’t intent on letting up though, so what choice did you have?

“I was lied to,” you started. “Tony… made me have sex with men for money. I was living with other women in a whorehouse, as some would put it. Once I got pregnant with my daughter I knew I had to get out. After she was born one of the girls, Maria… she helped me. There’s no telling what Tony will do to her, if he hasn’t already done it.”

You bit your bottom lip, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. You didn’t want to cry in front of him. You refused to let another man see your vulnerability. He hummed. “So, you’re a runaway prostitute and your pimp sent his men to come look for you,” he recited the story to himself.

You winced at the term ‘pimp’. It was never supposed to be that. You were supposed to be in love. You were in love. “How’d you meet this Tony guy?”

You thought back to how you met Tony, and god, were you embarrassed. You were so embarrassed that it angered you. It angered you how naive you were. But you were younger back then, and Tony took advantage of your situation in every way he could.

You were about over telling him all of your business and wanted to change the subject. It was your turn to ask the questions. “Okay, so you helped me out. What do you want from me?”

James raised an eyebrow, ashing his cigarette once again. “Why would I want something from you?”

“Because you men are users, and pigs. You always want something,” You spat. “So what is it? You want a blowjob? A handjob? You wanna have sex with me?”

James sneered, sitting quietly for a moment as he took one last hit of his burnt out cigarette. He smashed the butt of it into the magazine. You anticipated his answer, awaiting your fate.

“How many men have been in your pussy?” He asked suddenly, the question catching you off guard.

“Excuse m–”

“Do you even know who that kid’s father is for sure? I mean, everyone has been inside of you. Your cunt is a cum factory,” your eyes widened, heart sinking at the lewd insult. “What I’m getting at is… I wouldn’t fuck you or touch you even if I got paid to, doll. You don’t have to worry about me wanting anything from you.” His words cut deep like a knife, and you were sure he was aiming to hurt you. He was looking down on you because you were a prostitute, and you knew he would.

Your chest heaved in anger; you couldn’t help your reflexes as your hand rose and connected with his cheek so hard that his head turned slightly. His hand pushed back his brown locks, and you could see his tongue poking the inside of his cheek as if he didn’t expect the impact.

“Fuck you, asshole!” You stood to your feet, heading for the front door. You didn’t need to take shit from him. He didn’t know you from a can of fucking paint. He didn’t know what you’d been through. You’d take your chances hiking to the police station. “Where’re you gonna go, doll?” He spoke up.

“Anywhere but near you.”

James snorted. “You think there’s better than me out there?” he challenged. “This is Brooklyn, baby girl, no ones gonna help you, and the police ain’t gonna do you any favors either. You’re gonna find yourself right back in that sluthouse, giving up pussy. And that little girl of yours? She’s gonna grow up just like mommy.”

You froze as your hand went for the knob. Your daughter, that was all you cared about. That was your priority. The couch creaked as James got up and walked towards you. “You should be so lucky that I found you out there, but if you want to leave,” he opened the front door for you. “Go ahead. It’s no skin off my back,”

You stared into the darkness outside. He was right. As much as it pained you to agree with this dick, he was right. You’d never get far out there. Not before Clint and Rhodes found you. And even if you made it to the police station, what would happen? You were a prostitute. They’d probably arrest you, and take your baby. You’d also be putting all the other innocent girls in jail too.

You let out a heavy breath, looking down at your feet in shame. “That’s what I thought,” he slammed the door close, making you jump. This man’s lack of sympathy was merciless. He didn’t care about how much of an asshole he was, but you weren’t surprised. If being around Tony and his guys taught you anything it was that human beings, especially men, were cruel and uncaring.

That didn’t stifle your fear towards this man though. He seemed like one of those people that only helped so they could hold it over your head forever, and people like that were never good. Tony was like that.

Your uneasiness didn’t go unseen as a mocking grin played on his face. “You look scared, little tyke,” James chuckled, tilting his head. You didn’t respond as you battled with your thoughts. Letting a stranger lead you astray is how you ended up being a prostitute in the first place. “If I were you, I wouldn’t be so scared of me. I’d be more scared of the monsters out there.”


End file.
